Hadrian No-Last-Name
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Harry Potter, renamed Hadrian No-Last-Name by his savior and teacher (Clementine Coster), returns to England, his homeland, at the call of Severus Snape for the Order and his twin brother. Something Clementine Coster (OFC) said in passing to Severus begins to run it's course, tying the five of them together.
1. The Home, The Heart, The Babe

A/N: HELLO THERE! (before anyone commits mutiny on the fact that I have other stories that are my priorities I will tell you right now I wrote this like, months ago and I have quite a bit of it done.) Anyways, there are a few OC's- Clementine Coster (but you don't really have to worry about her all that much in my opinion) and Clarence Coster (No he is not Harry's (HADRIAN) biological baby). Also, the reason why this is called Hadrian No-Last-Name shall be explained later on in the story.

Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the Coster's and the story. Also, this will be slash. It shall be Severus/Harry (or rather, Hadrian in this story). Oh, and there are PRESENT and PAST jumps.

Enjoy.

_**- PRESENT -**_

Severus glared as the rest of the order mumbled and groaned on and on about Sebastian Potter's recent defeat to the Dark Lord.

"Severus, My boy, do you remember what we discussed a few days ago?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling at the dour man.

"Yes, Albus I have." Severus replied, his onyx eyes hard. "But I have bad news, Clementine Coster has… Passed away. Her apprentice, however, has replied."

"Oh? And what has happened to our dear Clementine?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes dimming. He knew that Clementine has been one of Dumbledore's favourite students, which was odd, considering the woman had held little to no outward Gryffindor tendencies during her years at Hogwarts, having been a Slytherin like himself, through and through.

"Hadrian said that she died during childbirth a year and a half ago. He and the child shall arrive in the next few days." Severus replied. "He wishes to speak to me about an apprenticeship, aside from teaching the boy he shall also continue his studies with me."

"Wow, I've never heard Snape call a kid anything but a brat!" The youngest Weasley boy mumbled to his girlfriend and the damned boy-who-lived.

"How old is young Hadrian? He'd be around Sebastian's age, wouldn't he?" Dumbledore asked, before chuckling lowly. "And he's already considering an apprenticeship with you in potions… Clementine must have taught her student well…"

"Yes… I believe Hadrian even has a July birthday, not that Clementine and he ever celebrated on that date, from what I've known of them." Severus replied, his eyebrow lifting at the thought of even comparing Hadrian No-Last-Name to Sebastian Potter, one of the biggest fools of the boy's generation. "And Clementine did not teach her student well, she taught him to the extent that he's only three apprenticeships away from being a Master Sorcerer, so don't even compare the young Mage to these dunderheads, sir." Severus replied.

_**~ PAST ~**_

"Who're you?" Someone asked from behind Severus, making the imposing man turn around.

"I am Severus Snape, I'm looking for Clementine Coster." He said, staring down his nose at the small sad looking boy at his feet.

"Clementine is not feeling well, what can I help you with, sir?" The small child asked, his voice emotionless, polite, _afraid_.

"I was hoping to speak to her about a position at Hogwarts, a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland." Severus replied, as the boy fidgeted.

"Oh, you." The boy said, his voice loosing it's polite, emotionless edge. "Clementine said you'd stop by, sir… And her answer is 'Hell no, I'm busy teaching Hadry, one little boy is enough for me, thank you.'" The boy quoted, his voice taking on Clementine's subtle Scottish accent.

"Hadry?" Severus asked, sneering slightly. _What type of name is Hadry_, he wondered _Not that I can say much, Severus, godfather of Draco, 'best friend' of Lucius_. He thought with a mental snort.

"It's short for Hadrian, sir." The boy replied. "Hadrian No-Last-Name, that's me." He continued, giving Severus a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hadrian No-Last-Name, tell Clementine I wish her well, and that I'll tell the old coot that she's smarter than I am." Severus responded, before turning to leave the small rental house in the forests of Germany.

"It was nice to meet you too, sir." Hadrian replied. "Come see us again, Clementine told me to tell you that out of everyone from _there_, your allowed to visit at any time."

_**- PRESENT -**_

"Come on buddy, don't cry on me now!" Hadrian said, bouncing Clarence on his hip as they walked through the crowded train station, one of his hands rifling through his thrice-be-damned bottomless shoulder bag- which he refused to call a baby bag on the rules that if it held their entire lives, it was not just Clarence's… Despite the fact that Hadrian did not own much, his belief that he only needed the bare necessities but forgot that belief when it came to the pouting toddler on his hips who reminded him so much of Clementine.

"Ba… Ba-Ba." Clarence cried, pouting, looking up rather pathetically at his 'Papa'.

"In a moment, Clare…" Hadrian replied, bouncing the little boy lightly up and down.

"Papa, Papa, Ba-Ba!" Clarence responded, taping his fists lightly on Hadrian's arms, trying to communicate that he was very hungry.

"Soon, Clarence, soon." Hadrian replied, shifting his little boy around to grab the bottle that he had finally found. "Okay, here you go, Clare."

"Thank you." Clare said happily, all traces of tears magically disappearing from his eyes at the appearance of his Ba-Ba. The little boy began to suckle on the bottle happily as Hadrian continued his way through the train station.

"I wonder where Severus is, Clare, he said he'd be here to pick us up with some members of the flaming chicken." Hadrian said lightly, kissing Clarence's reddish brown hair, it was the same colour as Clementine's, and that hurt sometimes, but it only hurt because he loved and missed her so much.

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed! Anyways… Yeah…


	2. Love Trumps All and Surprises

A/N: SEE! Two chapters! And then there's the next chapter where in my opinion, the story truly starts! Which I admit, I'm still working on that! OH! Did I forget to mention that this was a Twin!story? Where the other twin is considered the Boy who Lived? It's undecided if he actually is, but no matter what, he does need the help of Hadrian.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the OC's and this particular story. I don't know if this will stay on T for forever. So far, though, it will. Slash. Severus/Harry.

Enjoy.

_**~ PAST ~**_

Clementine smiled as she watched Hadrian work avidly on his heritage potion. He had insisted on working his way up to doing this type of magic on his own once they had decided that Hadrian was definitely not a muggleborn- The way Hadrian described his Aunt and Uncle's barbaric treatment was enough conviction for Clementine. Besides, if Hadrian had been a muggleborn who had started to show traces of magic, his relatives wouldn't have feared giving him away… Something, or someone, was pressing them to keep him until Hadrian had finally ran away and had luckily ran into her. The young boy had travelled with her since then, something inside of her had screamed that she shouldn't just send him back and instead told her to keep him, despite the fact that she was afraid that she'd bollocks up a child- children were fragile, and someone like her, someone with her power, someone with her mind, could never rightfully raise a child… But then, here was Hadrian, the seven year old boy who had willingly ran into her arms, bleeding and crying and screaming as he appeared in front of her, in an amazing act of accidental magic.

"Clementine." Hadrian said, taking the auburn haired woman out of her mental ramblings.

"Hadrian." She replied, smiling at the big green eyes that stared at her from above a small pewter cauldron. _Kids shouldn't be allowed to look that sweet_, she thought, _especially when they're working on highly advanced magic._

"What were you thinking about? You looked sad… But happy." Hadrian asked, before scrunching up his nose and studying the bubbling potion. Clementine hoped he'd stick out his tongue, because then he'd be the cutest little potion brewer ever, not that he wasn't already.

"I was thinking about you." Clementine r eplied, closing her blue eyes for a moment, but even then, she couldn't wipe out the view of Hadrian sitting there, creating the potion that could potentially take him away.

"What about me?" Hadrian asked. "Are you thinking about how much you'd like to get rid of me? Uncle Vernon use to think like that, except when he… When he was 'having fun'." Hadrian said, his voice shaking slightly.

"No. I don't want to get rid of you, Hadry. I was thinking about your family, I was thinking about how I got you and how I never thought I should ever be in charge of a young child. You've seen the way my magic acts sometimes." Clementine said, opening her eyes to meet Hadrian's electric emerald green eyes.

"Your magic won't hurt me, Clementine." Hadrian replied, with such surety that she just had to smile. "It only acts that way when your scared and sad and you can't understand what's going on because your brain is moving too fast into the past… Even if your not all there at that moment, when the scary things start to happen, I know you'd never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure, Hadry?" Clementine asked, her heart feeling lighter. She had 'adopted' the best little boy in the whole entire world.

"Because what's stronger than magic is love. Love is the strongest thing there is, and you love me." Hadrian replied, before focusing on his potion again. It was time to add the crushed beetle shells.

_**- PRESENT -**_

Severus glared as the whole order insisted on coming down to the station with him to pick up Hadrian. He would have preferred their meeting to be a little more quiet and peaceful- it had been around ten years since he had met the boy face to face, the letters they had shared had only really begun to share captivate him in a way other than admiring the brilliance of one Hadrian No-Last-Name.

"Yo, Severus!" Someone called from behind the motley crew that he and the order members made, most of them not having enough brain cells to understand muggle dress, though he was surprised to see exactly who could dress muggle- aside from Lily and Granger, who he would have been disappointed in if they dressed in an obviously wizarding manner, where Mini-Potter, Auror Tonks, the wolf, and Black.

"Hadrian." Severus replied, turning to face Clementine's old apprentice.

"What's with the welcoming party? It's a… Bit much." Hadrian said, with a grin. The little boy on his hip looked at them eagerly through his reddish-brown fringe with Clementine's light blue eyes.

"The other's convinced me that you needed such a greeting, it is, after all, not often that someone returns to England after such a long time." Severus replied, conveying exactly what he thought of that sentiment through his onyx eyes and deep smooth voice. Hadrian snorted in reply, the little boy in his arms removed the bottle he had in his chubby little fingers from his lips to 'snort' also.

"As if. My return to my homeland is not joyous. I would have much preferred to be heading to anywhere else that struck my fancy. I'm sure I would have been able to convince one of the best potions masters to join me in travel, Severus." Hadrian replied, his green eyes dancing. "Considering the state and proficiency of English Wizarding schools, I sound like Nirvana."

"Nirvana? Travelling around with a brat who brings trouble with him everywhere and insists on learning things at a breakneck speed? Sounds like a different level of Hell to me." Severus joked, making a few members of the order gasp, they probably never thought there would be a person who'd make _slimy old Snivelris Snape_ laugh and joke around..

"That sounds rather enjoyable to me, but then again, I'm a bit conceited… Being the youngest Mage of the century does that to people." Hadrian replied, making Severus snort. "Or it could be Nature, or Nurture, you always said Clementine had an ego that rivalled the sun's mass, which was completely untrue, Sev."

"Brat." Severus replied. "Now, let's return to the head courters to discuss exactly why we've called you to England."

_**~ PAST ~**_

Clementine laughed as Severus looked at her pleadingly- or at least as pleadingly as the serious young man in front of her could. Severus was stubborn, as stubborn as her little Hadry… They'd be a great pair, not that she'd ever tell them that, at least not yet. Severus needed to realize he was missing his heart, and Hadry needed to realize he was missing his home before they could create something beautiful. Home is where the heart is, after all.

"Please. The old man insists that he wants you to work for him as the DADA professor…. If you don't accept he's going to hire some bumbling idiot." Severus said, his onyx eyes more open then he usually allowed around others.

"I can't, Severus. You know, I'm a danger to kids…" Clementine replied. "Besides, I have Hadry to think about, he's just started his first apprenticeship last year and he's hoping to finish by the end of this year. I need to support him through that if he's to be a true Sorcerer."

"Why are you raising the little stray to be a Sorcerer?" Severus asked. "What do you see in him?- What makes him so special?"

"Jealous, Severus?" Clementine asked, giving him a doubtful look. "And, as to what I see in him, I see a lot. Hadrian understands much more than even I do, Severus, he has the potential to change everything."

"Change everything?" Severus asked, "I thought that was for the damned boy who lived, to change everything."

"_**The boy who survived cannot survive without the heir that magic chose, the heir that survived hardships even the survivor would crumble under.**_" Clementine replied. "_**Besides that, the blackened home still needs their lovely heart to protect, because to truly change, the heir has to break and regrow with a true home to call their own.**_"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd love a review… *hint hint hint*.


	3. Oh Look, a Critic!

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this story to the _amazing_ people over at bad fic quotes, for finding my summary bad enough to judge the whole HP fandom on!- I'll admit it right here for everyone, my stories aren't great, and my summaries are even worse. The summary for this story was thought out in like, less than a minute because I realized, "Crap, I don't have a summary". And yeah, the story is insane (OH GOD NO, YESSSS!) I mean, there's the whole twin-boy-who-lived thing, and then there's the whole Harry raised by someone other than the Dursley's thing, and then there's the part where there's the OC's. Yeah, the story is crazy. And I like it that way, I like crazy. Crazy is how I'm going to learn. And what I've learned here is, 1) I really really have to think my summaries out more, 2) Thank god I don't have a LiveJournal, 3) Thank god I haven't decided to see if ALL of my fanfictions are up there (I'll admit it here, I've written a lot of crappy fanfiction), and 4) Thank god I don't plan to be a writer, that probably wouldn't be good for my heart.

Disclaimers: I don't own HP. I own the OCs. I own this AU. Enjoy, or not, it's like, six in the morning and I haven't slept at all so I really don't care.

* * *

_**- PRESENT -**_

Hadrian grinned as an ugly house appeared before him, large and black and utterly reeking of darkness. "Ironic." He stated, as a bearded man he knew to be the old coot Dumbledore moved to open the door. They had decided to drive from the station back to the head courters, in a blue Ford Angela that had fit more people in it then it really should have.

"What's so Ironic about it?" A girl his age with bound bushy hair and an utterly bookish quality to her asked. She had been sticking close to Hadrian ever since she had heard that he was the youngest Mage in a century. The girl was scouting for information, no doubt.

"The house of the light is built upon darkness." Hadrian replied.

"Built upon darkness?" The girl asked, her voice going louder to alert the others. Maybe she wasn't sticking around him just for the perusal for knowledge, then.

"The house reeks of dark magic. A few dark wards here and there… Maybe more than a few dirty little secrets buried all around… The usual stuff, especially if this is a family home that was once populated by a predominantly dark family." Hadrian replied. "And most, if not all, families have dipped into dark magic at some point. The pursuit of power makes people do crazy things."

"Crazy like what?" She asked, studying him as if she was trying to rip away his walls and have him admit every bad thing he had ever done in his life.

"I don't know, a lot of things have been done in the pursuit of power." Hadrian replied. "Children have been used as weapons, Children have been given away to train the weapons… Children have grown to be monsters instead of people because of the pursuit to finally feel powerful."

_**~ PAST ~**_

"Clementine." Hadrian asked, as they sat in the parlour of their rented house, she was reading Mary Shelly's Frankenstien while Hadrian read Brahm Stoker's Dracula.

"Hadry." Clementine replied, dog-earing her page so that her apprentice- she didn't dare call him her son- had her full attention.

"Why does your magic act the way it does?" Hadrian asked, dog-earing his book as well.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked that question sooner." Clementine replied, her blue eyes locking with his emerald green.

"I've thought about it and thought about it. At first I was afraid to ask because I didn't want to anger you, and then I didn't ask because it wasn't something I should ask, I figure now that I might as well know, since I'm getting old enough to understand the important things now." Hadrian responded.

"Like how important love is?" Clementine asked.

"Yes, and how when you lose track of how important love is, that's when you start to drift away into the bad things." Hadrian responded, smiling at her.

"Bad things like what?" Clementine questioned.

"Greed, the greed for more power, pompousness, arrogance…" Hadrian replied.

"Then you know what made my magic all wonky. The greed for power. My father began to mess around with things that aren't suppose to be messed with. He wished for a powerful weapon, and he attempted to build one out of his children." Clementine replied. "I don't know what's worse, that I was his success or that I wasn't one of his failures."

_**- PRESENT -**_

Hadrian smiled as he took a seat between Severus and another man with tawny brown eyes that held a hint of gold. Clarence was nearly asleep in his arms, which would make the next while easier on him. Having to focus on negotiating and playing with Clarence would be no fun. He briefly wondered if he could pawn Clarence off on Severus for a while, but he doubted the man would be comfortable with that just yet. "Now, Dumbledore… I believe I know what exactly you want from me- training for your boy saviour and possibly the DADA position, now that Clementine is gone…" Hadrian said, green eyes locked on the twinkling blue.

"Now, Hadrian, don't you believe we are getting ahead of ourselves? Introductions should be made first." Dumbledore replied, "And, I am Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoneix, Headmaster of Hogwarts, just to name a few titles."

"Hadrian No-Last-Name, youngest Mage of the century, adopted 'son' of Clementine Coster, and adopted 'papa' of Clarence Clementine Coster." Hadrian replied, as others began to prepare themselves for their own introductions.

"Severus Snape, Potions master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts." Severus said, before the man on the other side of him said "Remus Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoneix."

"Hermione Granger, Hogwarts student and a junior member of the order." The bookish girl said, before the other boy beside her cleared his throat and sat up straighter with a look of utter arrogance, making both Hadrian and Severus snort lightly.

"Sebastian Potter, Boy Who Lived." The boy said, making Hadrian study him intently. The other boy was too arrogant, carried himself in a way that showed Hadrian he had never really worked a day in his life and that he got everything he ever wanted without much grief. Sebastian seemed to look at Hadrian as if expecting a reply.

"You're too arrogant." Hadrian said quietly. "And if you think your precious title will get you anything with me, I can tell you right now, you won't get anything you haven't worked your ass off to receive, maybe not even after you've worked yourself to the bones of your fingers from me."

"Hadrian." Dumbledore said warningly, as the other Order members looked as if they were gearing up to defend their saviour, and said saviour looked as if he was about to blow his lid.

"Dumbledore." Hadrian replied. "I will speak to my student however I please. The boy is pompous, arrogant… spoiled. Those are all things I hate and I will not put up with anything from him."

"Don't you speak about my son that way!" A man who sat at the other side of the table stated. Hadrian recognized him immediately. The hair tipped him off.

"And you are?" Hadrian, asked, narrowing his eyes at James Potter.

"I am his father, James Potter. My wife-" Mr. Potter said, gesturing to his right.

"Can introduce herself." Hadrian cut off. "I see no need for you to speak for your wife, Mr. Potter, she looks very capable and even has the decency to look embarrassed at the mention of her son's… rotten points."

"Lily Potter." The woman introduced herself, her green eyes glowing defiantly as they locked with Hadrian's matching eyes. "And, my son may be spoiled… But isn't it a mother's right to spoil her child? Especially since I… I had to give up my other child for his safety." The redheaded woman added on.

"Save the sob story for someone who cares, Mrs. Potter, for you won't find any sympathy from me." Hadrian replied. "I have never been spoiled by a mother in my memory, and I had never allowed Clementine to spoil me with anything except knowledge and somewhere to call home."

"I find it hard to believe that you've never been spoiled in some shape or form aside from the small things you've listed." Mrs. Potter said, pursing her lips.

"It's the truth. My family found it prudent to give away their heir to unsavoury people, people that could spoil their own child and brutally hurt another. Indulgence created the man who beat me, Mrs. Potter, and Indulgence shall create his legacy in his rotten son." Hadrian replied. "The very things that make your son unsavoury to me can make people monsters if they're allowed to go too far too often. Now, let's move on… There are others and more important things to get along to."

"Ronald Weasley, student of Hogwarts, Captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team, and junior member of the Order." The redhead beside the young Potter boy said, scratching he's freckled nose. Hadrian nodded, Ronald Weasley, while still slightly arrogant, was obviously more cowed than the bloody Saviour. Skipping over Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Hadrian watched as young Mr. Weasley's parents (Arthur and Molly Weasley), and Mr. Weasley's several siblings- Bill, Charlie, Fred and George (twins), as well as a young girl named Ginny who kept giving Potter jr glances and blushes. After the many Weasley's, there was the three Aurors, Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt.

"Now that we've got all the introductions done, Dumbledore, could we move onto business? Or are you just going to waste my time?" Hadrian asked.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone takes it out on me about how I totally could have done that on LiveJournal, there's no way in hell that I'd link that to my facebook. I have like, family and a teacher on there as friends. No thanks. Also, Thanks again Bad Fic Recs! It was kind of amusing realizing that other people get that I'm bad at summaries, but at the same time, I'm sitting here with... Let's see... 2 Reviews, 12 Followers, and 5 Favourites (Thanks everyone!), and that's not too bad of a feeling.

P.S. If anyone's thinking I handled this childishly, I apologize, and I also want to make a statement on the fact that I'm 16. I'm also not a mature 16 year old at six in the morning with no sleep and a cold, maybe later it'll dawn on me and I'll write a whole chapter saying sorry. Also, all my chapter names are kind of random. The first one had something to do with the story and then the second one was like, well... whatever, I need to name the doc to upload it... and this one was because I was very adamant about making it clear as a message. Also, Harry (rather, Hadry, Hadrian, whatever), is a bit of a critic to everyone in the Order.


End file.
